


"Hey there Harley"

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, i wrote this after listening to a song on youtube it's totally sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While going through the furthest ring on the meteor they go through a dream bubble that throws Dave's old feelings for Jade back in his face.  Jade, John, and Davesprite are in the yellow yard right now too but it's a doomed timeline Jade's memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hey there Harley"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after listening to Hey There Harley on youtube.  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_vnzK2gvxU  
> I recomend you listen to it it's really good and it's a really big part of the story in this fic. You don't have to read to still understand it but trust me it would make more sense. And if maker of the video is reading this,  
> Thank you for your contribution to the fandom, this is the only way I knew of to try to properly thank you for it :3  
> That is all hope you enjoy! :)

"W3'R3 GO1NG 1NTO 4NOTH3R DR34M BUBBL3." Terezi promptly announces to all of you.

God your getting tired of this crap. You're used to doomed and dead alternate versions of you but you hate dealing with other doomed and dead people. Oh well you have to anyway.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your playing Ghost Busters with John (and your kicking his butt) so when you get a message on Pesterchum you figure you can spare enough time to read it.

Oh, it's from Davesprite. It looks like he sent you another one of his awesome raps. You press play and switch back over screens to play with John more but when an acoustic gutair starts playing you both just stop.

" _Hey there Harley what's it like in the pacific? You're a thousand miles away. Girl your location ain't specific. Yeah it's true. It's hard to find someone like you. What can I do? Hey there Harley don't you worry about the distance. I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen. Close your eyes. Listen to my beats it's my diguise. I'm by your side."_

Your're turning beet red and John is just staring at you in shock. You're speechless. The song is so pretty and you're pretty sure it means that he loves you back. You never told him but you do. You love Davespite even more then you ever used to love Dave because he's opened up more. It's just so sweet you can't believe that he told you in such a bold and romantic way. You love it!

When the song ends John looks at you and asks," Do you and Davesprite have a thing I don't know about?"

"No." Your still lightly blushing when Davesprite walks into the room.

"Well I'm gonna go now and let you sort this out." He said as he slowly walked out of the room.

"What's John being weird about?" He's acting all cool like he doesn't know. You go walk over to him and hug him.

"...Jade as much as I _love_ random hugs, I'm sorry to ask but why are you hugging me?"

"Don't act like you don't know."

"I'm not acting I seriously have no idea why you're hugging me."

You pull away and roll your eyes at him then motion him to follow you. Once you're sitting back at the computer you were on and he finally got his butt over there you press play.

Though as soon as it starts playing he's trying to turn it off. "NO JADE DON'T LISTEN TO THAT!"

You get about halfway through the song when he manages to delete it from your Pesterlog with him. You start pouting immediately. Pulling out all the stops with your bottom lip out a little, arms crossed over your chest, and slightly slumping forward. You're even doing the thing where you look at the ground on the opposite side of yourself for more effect.

"But I liked it."

He takes a sharp breath in and asks in a stiff voice," You already listened to it?"

You can tell he's fighting to keep his cool but you don't care," Yeah and I liked it."

You look up at him and give him puppy dog eyes. Then he starts blushing. He turns his head and looks away.Then makes a move to leave the room. You stand up and grab his arm. He tries to shake you off so you squeeze tighter.

You ignore your thoughts and maybe even your common sense a little when you just blurt out," I love you."

He stops his muscles goes rigid under your hand and he slowly turns to face you. He's in shock and you can tell.

"I love you too." You hug him tight, your arms wrapped around his neck and he hugs back with just as much intensity with arms wrapped around your waist. You nuzzle the crook of his neck heat spreading across your face again with a big smile. He places a small kiss on your forehead and you look up at him.

Your pretty sure both of you completely ignore your common sense when you kiss each other. It's a little sloppy but you don't mind. It's only your first kiss after all. You feel the blush on your face and you can feel the heat from the blush on his face.

This all seems like it happened before. Wait a minute. It has happened before...you're in a dream bubble. You remember now that you got killed in the fight with Lord English.

You both pull away and he gives you a soft smile. "You remembered what happened."

"Yeah," You say in a downcast tone. He tilts your chin up his shades now gone and you wearing your 3 a.m. dress since that's what you decided to fight in instead of your god tier outfit. He puts his forehead on yours and says, "Don't be down you still have me." You giggle, "I know I do."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

What the hell. If you hadn't gotten over your feelings for her you'd probably be pissed. But you and Terezi are dating or what did she call it? Matesprites. Well they've remembered that they're dead but it's just to sweet to ruin this moment for them. You'll let it slide for now. But when you get to the new universe you are totally going to make fun of him for this.

Writing a song really? That's so cliche but at the same time it looked like she really liked it that way so it's okay.

Maybe you'll do it for Terezi. Nah. She's not in to that kinda stuff. But maybe draw a really good picture of her. Yeah she'll probably like that.


End file.
